1) Technical Field
The present application relates to a combination input stylus for inputting information into an electronic input device and writing implement for writing on conventional paper media.
2) Background of Related Art
An input stylus is a device that allows a user to input data through an input surface, such as a input pad or liquid crystal display (LCD) screen, into a computer. For example, one common use for electronic input devices is the electronic capture of signatures utilized by many delivery services, and retail outlets for credit card authorization. The signing party utilizes a plastic tip input stylus to sign their name on an input pad. The signatures are electronically kept on file for later use. An input stylus is also now utilized with many electronic organizers, such as the PalmIII.TM. Personal Organizer (PalmIII is a trademark of 3COM, Inc.) to input information into an LCD input pad. Typically, an input stylus, or pen, includes a body portion adapted to be gripped by a user, and a small diameter plastic tip (usually about 1/32 of an inch) for contacting the screen or pad in order to accurately input information. An input stylus generally does not include ink or other writing media. Therefore, when switching from an electronic input device to conventional writing, a user must generally change from the input stylus to a conventional pen containing ink or the like. In order to simplify switching between an input stylus and a conventional pen, devices which combine both functions have been proposed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,850 to Nagaoka discloses a combined input stylus and ink pen in a single unit wherein the stylus is located at one end of the implement and the ink writing tip is located at the opposing end thereof. The Nagaoka pen also includes a single cap which is utilized to cover either the tip of the stylus or the ink pen tip. Since the stylus tip is positioned at one end of the Nagaoka device and the ink pen tip is positioned at an opposite end of the pen, the Nagaoka design requires the user to flip the pen over and back again in order to switch between the stylus and ink pen tips. In addition, the user must remove the cap and switch it from the ink end to the stylus end, and vice versa, each time the user switches from stylus to ink in order to expose the tip being utilized and so as to not misplace the cap. This type of pen can, therefore, be inconvenient to use and can also become damaged if the cap is lost.
U.S. Pat. No. D 390,872 discloses an ornamental design for a two-ended pen which is similar to the Nagaoka pen in that it includes a plastic stylus tip and ink pen tip positioned at opposite ends of the pen and includes a single cap.
While these two existing design are effective for their intended use, there is nevertheless a perceived consumer desire for a combined instrument for inputting information into an input device and for writing on conventional paper media which is also easy to use, convenient and inexpensive.